


A Dangerous Spark

by Capucine



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1984, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is a Party member. She knows better than to feel anything for a Prole. Will the Ministry of Love find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Spark

She never thought she’d fall for a Prole.

Tauriel was a master of doublethink, of knowing and not knowing, of understanding, according to Big Brother, that they had been at war with Eastasia for forever and were closest chums with Eurasia, as they always had been except when she had to know that they had been at war with Eurasia forever.

She was in the outer party, a red sash around her waist.

So when she found the smaller Kíli, an uneducated, aimless Prole clanking along the street with his wheelbarrow of metal things to fix, she had barely given him a glance.

“Good morning,” was what he’d said. He’d given her that wink, that certain carelessness that someone unwatched like a Prole could afford.

She could not. “It’s morning indeed.”

He had a beard. Most people did not wear beards; Big Brother wore a mustache, but among Party members beards had long gone out of fashion.

Fashion? No, that was the wrong word. Fashion was frivolous, fashion never truly existed, instead it was use, that was the word she truly thought. Beards had gone out of use.

He smiled at her anyway. Most Proles tried not to bother with Party members, but this one was stupid. “Just being friendly.”

“You were,” she allowed. She eyed him for a moment, seeing that spark of, well, personality. All Party members tended to act alike; it was the only safe way-- no, it was the only way to love Big Brother.

“My mum once told me a beautiful girl is like--” 

She slammed her hand over his mouth. How stupid was this Prole? “I don’t know what you’re doing, but I have no interest,” she said, loud enough that anyone watching would hear. She quickly withdrew her hand.

He smiled. “Sorry. My name’s Kíli, if you wondered.”

She hesitated. “Tauriel.”

He seemed to get the hint. “I come by a lot. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Tauriel glanced down the street. She nodded, a strange feeling in her chest. “Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kíli.”

He disappeared down the street, a stupid grin on his face.

The Proles were uneducated. They didn’t have the same sense that Party members did.

She thought of him all day during her work at the Ministry of Peace, as she sent shipments of weapons to the front. It was what she did all day: forward orders, and destroy the old orders that went to the wrong places and against the wrong people-- but of course they had always been fighting the right supernation.

She imagined holding his hand. Just such a small act could land her in the Ministry of Love, but she hadn’t been touched anywhere since she had been a child, not in affection, not in anger, nothing. She imagined his hands would be rough, since he was a Prole.

Perhaps there was a secret place they could go to be alone. He could touch her hair, a touch she had longed for since both parents died. She could touch his lips, his hands, his face.

She knew little in the way of-- dare she call it love? She quickly thought of it as nothing, and yet it warmed inside her like an ember.

She dared not be accused of thoughtcrime. She cleared her head.

Kíli would be there tomorrow, and she would tell him to disappear. She would tell him that, as a Party member, she could never be seen talking to him, and he should know that.

She went home, she went to bed, and woke to the morning.

Kíli did not show up.

But the Ministry of Love’s representatives did.


End file.
